ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EB4
| music = "Papercut" by | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = "Ground and Pound", Technical Grappler | finisher = "Lowered Expectations" (Running thrust low angle big boot to seated opponent's face) | will = Think LPW is holding him back, Grow more violent and unpredictable as a match progresses, Cheat, execute 'Lowered Expectations' from various setups, talk to himself as if he has a split personality | wont = Listen to reason if attacking someone, Attack women/children, Join a tag team unless he can trust the partner, Trust anybody fully, if at all | trainer = | handler = | debut = Inferno 11.1 (2007) | record = 5-9 | accomplishments = LPW Cleansed Championship (current) | retired = }} EB4 is a rookie e-wrestler who hails from Minneapolis, Minnesota. He performs on the Inferno brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), where he is the current holder of the LPW Cleansed Championship. Biography EB4 is a man with a unique outlook on life. A self-described "Army Brat", He was born in St. Paul, but grew up in Minneapolis and adopted the latter as his hometown. He currently resides in Minneapolis, although he occasionally spends time in St. Paul. He has always wanted to be a wrestler, so he emulated everything he saw on TV and learned close-quarter combat from his elder males, who were high-ranking Army officials. He has combined those disciplines, along with Technical Grappling to build his repertoire. After a few years of training, he decided to come to LPW. He hopes to become a cult favorite, but has been overlooked due to his lone-wolf personality. After a few successful months in the Indies, he decided to move on the LPW a rising star federation at the time, and now considered to be one of the best in the world. After debuting, He realized that this would be a place where he would be able to realize his potential and not worry of being held down due to backstage politics, which plagued what should have been his rise through the indies. Or so he thought However, he has made it his goal to become the man in Inferno without backstage politics or outlandish gimmicks. EB4 intends to use the past experiences of those trying to keep him from breaking through the glass ceiling in order to fuel his mission to be a champion. He believes in whatever it takes, and has respect for those who accomplish things in life without compromising their inner self. Wrestling Style EB4 prefers a Smashmouth, Brawling style. He prefers to be in your face, and has good "street-fighting" skills. He is rather methodical, and is deceptively athletic. He is unique in his approach, and can be seen in the ring with a QB-play sheet, which, as he says, is his personal playbook for his opponents(This doesn't mean he hasn't memorized it, in fact it is more for protection/show). He does have a pretty good background in Technical wrestling, but mostly tends to remain in a "Ground and Pound" niche unless he gets desperate, where then he will call upon High-Risk moves to help his cause. He is surprisingly strong, and will cheat without regard. He also is becoming quite stiff in his attacks. Rough Start EB4 made his LPW debut at Inferno 11.1 in a rookie triple threat match against Ultramarcus and Thomas Slidell. Slidell won following the Bourbon Street Party Crasher(Running Cutter) on EB4. EB4's next match was against "The Beacon of Beauty" Styxx, a Inferno Fan Favorite and one that EB4 considers a legend in the ring. He also lost that match, but picked up a "moral victory" of sorts, as he had the bigger, stronger Styxx in trouble on many occasions. At Inferno's biggest pay-per-view to date, Dead Reckoning, EB4 headlined the undercard against Ultramarcus, a man that EB4 has not been particular about since his arrival. He has stated, however, that the "hate is no longer there from him", and has taken his placing on the undercard as a slight. He intended to use this match as his "coming out party", and hoped that the match marks the arrival of him, as well as Ultramarcus, as future stars in Inferno. After a grueling match which saw EB4 draw blood from Ultramarcus, Ultramarcus finally triumphed over EB4, after he was able to escape the cage after executing a Super Canadian Destroyer. The Next Ones Dejected, EB4 decided to rededicate himself, and Eddie B. was born, a slightly more self-serving version of EB4, albeit more of a human in contrast to EB4. LPW management then took it upon themselves to team up Eddie B. and Thomas Slidell, and the Next Ones were born. Needless to say, this decision did not sit well with either of the two upstarts, and their distaste in this move and each other has shone throughout, but they intend to use this as a stepping stone to their own personal goals. They did not start well, having lost their first tag match against the equally newly formed Heroic Future(Ultramarcus/Jaetyn Knightwash), who were much more in-sync with one another than Slidell/Eddie, in a show-stealing match at Inferno 12.1. At 12.2, The Next Ones were scheduled to team with the Dark Brotherhood to face the Heroic Future and the current LPW World Tag Team Champions, the MWA in an Altered Reality elimination tag preview, which they lost. But EB4, quick to blame management, did exactly that, but shortly after that match he had quite an episode in which his earlier, angrier, and more independent side EB4 showed itself. As a result, it is hard to tell exactly what you will get the next time EB steps in the ring, but if recent events are a hint, then LPW may be put on notice. At Inferno 12.3, EB4 lost a Transatlantic Title match to The Rik(who came in as champion)also involving Jaetyn Knightwash. The night was not all bad, as EB finally won his first match, a Battle Royal to determine the Wildcard entrant into the Inferno Seven Gauntlet. It was bitter sweet for him, as he had to share the win with Bryan Risk. The road to LPW Redemption marked a rebirth of EB4. Since the creation of the Next Ones, EB4 was earning some praise for making drastic improvements in his ring game, in fact it was like he improved each night he went out there. Slidell, however, did not hold up his end of the bargain, instead choosing to display his talents whenever he felt like it, it seemed. Locker room rumors were running rampant that Slidell was holding him back. Choosing to give him the benefit of the doubt, EB4 went into the pay-per-view, hopefully on the same page for a Tag team title shot involving the Heroic Future and the defending champions The Madcore Wrestling Alliance. It was not to be, as the Next Ones were largely dominated by the Heroic Future and MWA, and after Slidell's showboating left him easy prey for Tromboner Man's Spitvalve finisher and ultimately the Next Ones' elimination from the match, EB4 had had enough. After launching a profanity-laced verbal tirade towards the referee, Heroic Future and MWA, he launched an all out assault towards his partner. MWA and Heroic Future watched on intimidated as EB injured Slidell following a powerbomb onto steel steps and repeated strikes with said steps to Slidell's upper body, leaving a lasting image of a cold-blooded stare after the damage was done. Slidell hasn't been heard from since. The MWA went on to successfully defend the Tag Titles, but EB had bigger fish to fry, the Inferno Seven match later that night. EB4's new path to becoming the Man to Beat in Inferno The Inferno Seven Gauntlet match at LPW Redemption was held to determine a new number one contender to the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. LPW Transatlantic Championship holder The Rik was slated to start off against Soldiers of Misfortune member Innilock. Innilock manhandled Rik for the majority of their conflict, but the Rik was able to pull off a victory via roll up. Retribution was next out, but was attacked by an furious Innilock, this made Retribution easy prey for the Rik, and after choosing to go on, Retribution fell to the Slice. Bryan Risk was out next, and a close contest saw the Rik pull out another win after Risk narrowly missed beating the count after Rik's Snapdragon maneuver. The crowd was left wondering who would be able to beat the Rik. Enter EB4. Both men tired due to earlier competition, this particular contest was relatively short. The Rik gave it all he had, but in the end his fatigue caught up to him and EB4 nailed a Code EB4 to pickup his first ever(while still unofficial)pinfall in LPW. X was out next, and the surging veteran picked apart a tired, desperate EB4. EB4 was never able to mount a succession of offensive moves, and eventually X planted EB4 with his X-TINCTION Chokeslam to pick up the win. EB4 left, dejected at another night filled with losses, and this time no one to blame but himself. However, the crowd showed is appreciation for the young rookie's effort, serenading him with an "EB4" chant as he left. Ken Ryans was the last man out. Ken Ryans and X went at it viciously, and X looked to have it won after seemingly pinning Ryans after an X-BOMB. But, before the decision was made official, the ref noticed Ryans' foot on the ropes and the match continued. The Soldiers of Misfortune then came to help their leader, as The Rik came to assist his Public Enemy #1 stablemate after a ref bump. The Rik and X, who was armed with his black chair, fended off the Soldiers, and looked to have Ryans' in their sights. However, the smile on his face said different, as an masked assailant came to Ryans' aid, clobbering X with his own chair and giving the Rik a similar fate. The man unmasked himself to be.....EB4. After EB4 woke the ref to count X out after he suffered a Deathrow DDT, Ryans was named the number one contender and EB4 seemed to be a new member of the Soldiers of Misfortune. So far, the new career move has paid off as EB4 won, along with Styxx and Tromboner Man a special AR4 preview match at LPW Dead Man's Hand. It was here he debuted his new finisher, 'Lowered Expectations' which mirrors his new outlook towards his career and opponents. Soon after, it was discovered that Ryans and EB4 had previously discussed this new addition, and that EB has been seeing a shrink, as well as had episodes of violent, unpredictable behavior towards unsuspecting individuals. Many LPW superstars felt that EB4's dropping of Slidell as an associate could only benefit the young, troubled star. In fact, those actions led to him achieving his first honor, an APEX ranking. However, not even LPW could have seen the potential EB4 may reach, as he showed great flashes of it at Altered Reality 4. Altered Reality 4 Thanks to EB4's strong showings leading up to Altered Reality 4: Champion vs. Champion, EB4 was chosen to represent Inferno as a member of its rookie team, which consisted of him, Sean Jensen, and the team captains Heroic Future. Given his history with Heroic Future and EB4's recent behavior and career choices, some speculated whether or not he would be able to co-exist with them. But before we could find that out, EB4 had another matter to attend to. LPW legend SoL, returned for one night only to take down Inferno in a 4 man gauntlet to try and fire up Insanity, who had been dominated in inter-promotional matches leading to AR4. Match rules dictated that SoL would have to fight the 4 men regardless of win or loss during the match. EB4 wanted to enter the gauntlet, but was denied by gauntlet organizer Wevv Mang due to Wevv feeling that it would be best for business for EB4 to put most of his efforts towards the Rookie AR4 match. However, due to an arrest which brought bad publicity to LPW, Wevv was forced to find a replacement. As he went on his search, he ran into EB4 who had arrived early for AR4 and was adamant in competing in the gauntlet. Wevv accepted, and EB4 was going to pull double duty once again. After Son of Shockey upset SoL, EB4 was the next entrant and third overall. EB4 slowly made his way to the ring, and gave off an aura which signified that EB4 had taken this match personally as earlier evidenced by his pre-match message to SoL and LPW concerning the gauntlet. This match immediately became an evenly-matched brawl which went all over ringside. In fact, SoL's bodyguard Snookie was attacked by EB4 with steel steps which caused lacerations to Snookie's legs, and at a point in the match where EB4 had SoL down and busted open, he bypassed the chance to inflict more damage to the legendary 'New Breed' and instead blindsided Snookie with the 'Lowered Expectations' Big Boot, effectively nullifying any chance of interference. This choice did prove costly as SoL assaulted EB4 with steel steps, and busted him open. In the end, EB4 managed a thunderous powerbomb and collapsed onto SoL for the three count. After that count, EB4 was left in shock that he had actually won a match, let alone pinned SoL. EB4 left SoL in such a worn down condition that SoL indirectly forfeited the final stage of the gauntlet, which was to be against the returning Pen. But EB's night wasn't done yet. Sole Survivor at Altered Reality 4 Team Heroic Future kicked off Altered Reality 4 facing Team Andy Savana. This match was quite fast paced and it saw an early elimination of Savage thanks to a modified rolling neckbreaker from EB4 and Ultramarcus' Canadian Destroyer. Sean Jensen was next to fall thanks to a top rope fall compliments from Big B. Brown. Big B. went on to pretty much control the match, and EB4 didn't see any action sans a right hand from Big B. which sent him off the apron. Eventually the teamwork of Heroic Future shone through, and Jaetyn Knighwash eliminated Big B. after a 'Sparrow's Flight' 630 senton follwing Double Superkicks by Heroic Future. However, Jeff Watson was a bit more prepared, as a second attempt of the double superkick misfired, tweaking the already worked over leg of Ultramarcus. This left him easy prey for Watson's 'Unbearable Pain' Anklelock Submission. It was here that EB4 got some in-ring time, time he spent in control for the majority. Savana, Insanity's Rookie team captain then went at it with Knightwash, the remaining co-captain of Inferno's Rookie Team. But, Knightwash managed to get a blind tag to EB4 before Savana took Knightwash down with a Stunner. Unfortunately, the seated position in which Savana was left following the stunner saw him in perfect position for EB4 to turn his lights out with 'Lowered Expectations', which is what happened with surprising suddenness and unpredictability. But, Jeff Watson then eliminated Knightwash following a 'Cyclone Drop' Fireman's Carry Facebuster. Irony soon set in, as the last remaining members of the two teams were also the, to that point, the least successful members in terms of win/loss records in LPW. After a hard-fought battle which saw EB4 draw blood from Watson's mouth and saw EB4 withstand the 'Unbearable Pain', EB4 finally received his opening of the match after Watson went up the the top rope for a moonsault. Watson took a copious amount of time climbing the ropes, and EB4 snatched Watson from the ropes and nailed a Code EB4 in the middle of the ring for the three count. This left EB4 as the sole survivor of his team, and himself the owner of a winning streak. Now, with Homecoming on the horizon, and news of Ken Ryans' expected in-ring time off, one can only guess what EB4 may be up to next, but it is believed that Ryans will be there to guide him. Homecoming Homecoming was bittersweet for him, as he was drafted to Inferno with the 14th overall pick. However, just before that pick, EB lost in a six-man tag match against Mass Chaos, The Rabbi, and TJ Rage with partners Al and Jeff Watson. Watson was pinned by Chaos and the match was marred with Al's unwillingness to focus on the match and help his partners. This led to a 3-way brawl between the two post match. First taste of Gold At the main event of Inferno's 13.1 telecast, Eddie B. challenged for the LPW Cleansed Championship when he took on champion White Falcon in a ladder match. After a breathtaking back and forth display of viciousness and athletic ability, the end saw Eddie barely recover from a Falcon Roman Cross on a ladder and nail Falcon with a chair right before Falcon could bring down the gold. Eddie then capitalized in a big way, debuting the "Welcome to Minneapolis, Motherfucker" maneuver and planting Falcon from the ladder to the ring below. Eddie then climbed back up the ladder and brought down the title to become the new holder of the LPW Cleansed Championship, and ending White Falcon's record-shattering 16+ month reign as the Cleansed title holder. Wrestling Details EB4 likes to overwhelm his opponent with aggression and technical-based power. However, he gets rather violent with his finishers, as they are smashmouth, and done in a manner which makes the moves more dangerous than usual. *'Finishers' **''Lowered Expectations'' (Running High-Impact Big Boot to Opponent's face. Does this from a variety of positions, but prefers opponent to be seated) **''St. Paul Panic Attack'' (Sitout Fisherman's Driver) **''Code EB4'' (Snap Torture Rack Piledriver) **''Welcome to Minneapolis, Motherfucker'' (Belly to Back Suplex flipped into Modified Sitout Piledriver) *'Favorite Moves' **"Gut-Check" (Spear Slam) **"EB-ziguri"(STIFF! Jump Heel Kick Enziguri) **"Good Night" (Strong Lariat) **"Twin-City Throwdown" (Uranage Driver) **"Takeover" (Lifting DDT) **"Air EB4" (Frog Splash) **Spinning Inverted Headlock Backbreaker *'Nicknames' **"EB4", "EB"(preferred) *'Entrance Music' **''"Papercut"'' by Linkin Park *'Accomplishments' **'Number 22 ranking on Apex 25 (Road to AR4 edition)' **'Number 17 ranking on Apex 25 (AR4 Aftermath edition; current)' **'Sole Survivor of AR4 Rookie 8-man elimination tag match' **'''LPW Cleansed Championship Match History See Also